viola and todd after monsters of men
by ollybiersack69
Summary: this story is about Todd and viola after monsters of men there is jealously,misunderstandings and some fluff


**Okay guys review please :D love the chaos walking series but don't own it sadly :'( but this carries on from were monsters of men left off ENJOY !**

**viola pov **

I looked into todd's face and realized how different he was he had lost the childish roundness of his face now it was a lot more shoulders and his chest were broader he had became a man and i didnt notice till now looking down at his unconscious form.I had never left him since that Spackle shot him I keep remembering that moment when i thought he was dead it felt like my heart was being ripped out my chest.I could not live without todd we had came through so much hurt and pain but we always pulled the time Aaron tried too kill me to the time Davy shot me in the stomach.

I miss my todd he has not woken up and people dont know if he ever will but i will be there for him. I haven't left his side since the accident I have been there every day reading his mothers book too him. Its been weird without him but i know he will pull at him i get all teary thinking about him so i decide too read his mothers book too him.I read and read too him until i am getting tired.I fall into a nightmare filled sleep.

**todd **

I feel my eyes opening and i see the the sleeping form of my viola. woah wait where am I the last thing i remember was me and the mayor having a noise battle then hearing todd and then feeling a rip in my stomach and falling over.I look down too the middle of my stomach and there is bandages covering my whole middle section. I must have been shot oh my god. Then i look at viola she looks ill dark circles under her eyes and her face has hollowed out a bit.I automatically go into worry mode for viola is she sick? is she injured? whats wrong? i ask myself all these questions then close my sleeping just thinking then i hear voices but they are being very quite.

'_why hasn't he woken up is he dying' _

_'no my girl he is not dying he should wake up soon' _

_'how soon ?'_

_'i cant know for certain all i know it will be today, tomorrow or the next day try not too worry' _

_'how can i not worry i could not live without him' _

The voices were getting louder more angrier.I opened my eyes and was quite amused too see violas little angry face glaring at one of the mistress's. I looked for a while then she saw me looking at me with wide eyes that looked relived and excited.I smirked at her and she grinned and ran over too pulled me into a bear hug.I smiled softly and kissed the top of her head.

"i missed you Todd! i missed you so damn much" she said

"How long was i in my coma?" i asked looking at her face.

"a couple of months" she said frowning slightly

I was shocked and bit taken aback it only felt like a day or two

"wow that was a long time" I frowned a little

"would you like some food todd?" she asked

"sure but dont be gone long please" i smiled softly

"I wont i promise" she said and kissed me on the cheek

My skin tingled where she kissed walked slowly out the room to go grab me some food.I placed my hands behind the back of my head i realized that i was in love with Viola my god i am in love with the corner of my eye i could see her walking back in with food and some water.I looked at her she smiled at me and handed my food.I ate it slowly i looked at how beautiful she had caught me looking again i suddenly went bright red and turned away.

"are you okay todd" she said in her soft voice

"yeah yeah im i get up now" i asked

"no you are too stay in bed mister anyway i have to go" she said and hugged me softly

"why do you have too go" i said a little sad

"I am meeting lee" she said with her head turned away from me

"oh all right" i felt a pang of jealously

I watched her walk out and then i lay down and sighed.I noticed she had left her jacket.I slowly got up and picked her jacket up then i walked outside the tent.

"Where is Viola" i asked one of the mistresses

"She went out too the forest with Lee" she said not looking at me and getting on with her job

"okay" i said softly and walked out too the forest and saw them sitting next too each other then the most unbelievable thing happened i felt my heart brake in too so many kissed him she frigging kissed him I ran and sort of walked too my tent I plopped down in my bed then some girl walked in she was pretty and small just like Voila

"hey..whats your name" i asked softly

"i am ash whats your name?" she said her voice was very soft

"im Todd..emm why are you in my tent" i asked but I tried not to be cheeky

"I have been ordered to clean up your tent one of the mistresses said" she said fixing my clothes up

"would you erm like too stay with me i am kinda lonely" i said looking at my hands

"Sure im lonely to so yeah that would be cool too stay with you" she gave me a warm smile

I patted a spot on my bed

"ill clean that up later" i said looking in her green eyes

She walked over too me and sat on my cot.

"So tell me about your self" i said looking at her

"well i am 14 summers I lived on Voila's floor on the ship i tried too make friends with her but she was just cruel too me" she pouted then carried on "em my mother and father died" tears started too stream down her face

I picked her up and held her too my chest avoiding my bandages i held her there and let her cry it out.

"Are you okay ash" i whispered into her hair

She just nodded into my chest and she pulled back then looked back me

"so what about you Todd" she asked sniffing slightly

"well where do i start" i told her the whole story apart from the bit where i kissed Voila but i guess that didnt mean anything too her.

Me and ash sat and talked all night until she got tired and was about too leave when I said

"why dont you come sleep with me" i asked smiling then added "i get lonely at night as well"

"yeah sure i would love too but just too warn you i have nightmares" she whispered the last bit as if she was ashamed

"me to i have really bad ones but you dont have too stay if you think i will keep you awake" i said looking in her green orbs

"no its okay" she walked over too me and i pulled back the covers then she hopped in my bed and laid her little head on my chest.

"I feels like we have known each other for ever don't you think" i whispered

"you took the words out my mouth" she smiled softly then her eyelids closed and i watched her fall asleep .

I eventually felt my eyes and let sleep take over me

**NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON**


End file.
